


A Song and Dance About Nothing

by Soulstarsinger (soulstar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Football | Soccer, Gen, Quidditch, Repurposed footy songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-12
Updated: 2003-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstar/pseuds/Soulstarsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gryffindor lads have thought up a new song for Quidditch matches. Or, rather, they've adapted an old one for their purposes.</p><p>(You might need to know what English football chants sound like for this to make sense / be mildly amusing. But it might work well enough even if you don't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song and Dance About Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The song Ron sings is a reworking of that charming footy anthem "You're goin' 'ome in an ambulance", and 'Ere We Go is just those words, repeated over and over to a simple tune.  
> 2\. This is normal football... the one that some of you call soccer ;-)  
> 3\. Many thanks to Anamchara for checking this through!  
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and his universe belong to JK Rowling.

"Oh, come on!" Dean protested. "It's a time-honoured tradition."

"A _footballing_ tradition - if you can even call it that." Hermione countered. "Have you _thought_ of the consequences? Quidditch hooliganism could spread through the whole wizarding world!"

"Don't be daft," Seamus put in. "A couple of choruses of _'Ere We Go_ isn't going to do anything."

"That one's a bit boring though," Ron pointed out. "I like the other one better, 'specially if we change the words a bit..." He raised his voice,  
 _"You're going home in a body bind,_  
Slytherin, Slytherin!  
We're sending you to the infirmary,  
Slytherin, SLYTHERIN!"

END


End file.
